Feeling Good
by fruitify
Summary: Katherine and Elena like eachother. A lot. Femlash, Rated M for a reason.


**Hi guys! This is my first ever fanfiction so some nice reviews would be encouraging x**

Elena woke up feeling quite content. She lay in bed with her arm and leg wrapped loosely around Katherine, effectively cocooning herself around her girlfriends naked, exposed body. She smiled, recalling the events from the night before. The sex had been mind blowing and Katherine had come undone, rocking against her and whispering hot sex into her ear. She felt strangely satisfied knowing that she was the only one who ever got to see that side of Katherine. It made her feel special in a way.

Focusing back to her current state she admired Katherines auburn hair and inhaled deeply, her nose being delighted by the scent of Katherines shampoo.

"I know my choice of hair products is irrestitable, but please don't ever sniff me again." Katherine spoke groggily with her eyes still shut. Elena had thought that Katherine was asleep but had obviously been wrong.

"Maybe you should buy less delicious smelling shampoo." Elena teased. Katherine shifted herself so that she was on top of Elena, stradling her. She leaned down so that her lips were barely touching Elenas.

"Maybe I like having you drool over me." She replied, her lips ghosting against Elenas. She sat up from her position and crawled off the bed. Elena groaned at the loss of contact but watched as Katherine stood up, conpletely revealing her naked body. Although she had seen Katherine naked plenty of times, she still felt a pang of electricity rush through her as she stared at Katherines perfectly rounded breasts. Katherine was completely aware of this and made sure to flaunt her toned ass when she bent down to pick up her clothes. Elena sat up and bit her lip as she watched Katherine dress herself. She easily slipped on a black thong and denim skinny jeans. Elena couldn't help but laugh when Katherine couldn't get her bra clapsed.

"Need some help?" Elena asked with a smile painted on her face. Katherine was exhausted trying to do it herself,

"Please," she sighed looking over at Elena. Elena stood up from the bed and walked over to Katherine. She glided her hands up her doppelgangers spine, her fingers brushing against olive skin and smoothly closed the clasp. She leaned in slowly and placed a kiss on Katherines neck. She trailed her hot kisses up to Katherines ear and bit the soft fleshy part of the ear and pulled her mouth away drawing out a moan from Katherines parted lips. She pushed her body against the elder vampires back, her uncovered breasts pressing firmly against the back of her twin. Katherine felt slender arms wrap around her from behind, hugging her softly. Elena moved her head forward and rested it on Katherines shoulder.

"I love you." She whispered into Katherines neck.

"I love you too." Katherine whispered back. They stayed like that for a while, content just being in eachothers presence. When they finally untangled themselves, Katherine threw on a top and headed downstairs.

When Elena was finished getting dressed she proceeded to go down the stairs and she noticed a strange, foul burning smell coming from downstairs. Cautiously she descended the rest of the stairs and saw smoke eliciting from the stove. Katherine was sitting slumped down next to the stove with a frown plastered on her face.

"I thought it'd be cute if I made you breakfast," She explained sighing with self pity, "But I burned the eggs."

"I was thinking we ate out today anyways." Elena laughed, offering her hand to pull up a grumpy Katherine off the ground. Katherine took her girlfriends hand and stood up, cheering up a bit. Elena grabbed the car keys and they headed out the door.

When they arrived at Mystic Grill, they found a booth and sat down next to eachother and waited for someone to come take their order.

"You know pancakes and coffee are good, but I was thinking of something a little more alive." Katherine said while examining the menu. Elena shot her a piercing look.

"We can't just go around eating citizens." Elena huffed at the elder vampire. "Besides, I'm really craving a steak."

"Fatass." Katherine mumbled, her words barely audible even to vampire ears. A waiter strolled over and asked them for their order.

"I'll just have a-" Elena was interupted by Katherines hand stealthily moving up her thigh, stopping at her crotch and applying just enough pressure with her hand to make Elenas breath hitch even through her jeans.

"Were you going to finish that sentence?" The waiter joked, completely oblivious to what was going on under the table.

"I...uhm... I- I just need another minute." She spoke with her voice in a husky tone. The waiter nodded with a smile and walked off. Elena was extremely annoyed with Katherine. Before she had a chance to respond, Katherine was kissing her roughly. Both her hands were cupping the younger doppelgangers face, pulling her towards Katherine. Breaking away from the kiss for only a second Elena managed to get out the words,

"Bathroom. Now."

**There will be another chapter soon (with a lot more smut ;))**


End file.
